


Introduction to Developmental Beta-Reading

by Developmental_Beta (Emmessann)



Category: Original Work
Genre: Beta-Reading, Developmental Beta-Reading, Developmental Editing, Meta, Other, Writing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-27
Updated: 2014-10-27
Packaged: 2018-02-22 19:55:40
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 455
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2519846
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Emmessann/pseuds/Developmental_Beta
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is the first in a series of weekly posts about beta-reading stories in a developmental style, including tips, tricks, examples and stories</p>
            </blockquote>





	Introduction to Developmental Beta-Reading

Since 2002 I have been a developmental beta reader, under the names emmessann and Ann Emmess. Over the last twelve years I've beta-read a few million words for a number of authors in several fandoms. I stumbled into developmental work, at the start. I knew I wanted to edit in ways that would help writers make their stories more satisfying. I had no real idea how to go about doing this, just a desire. Over years of trial and error I have found strategies that help me do this work efficiently and kindly. In this series I'd like to share what I have learned.

I’m using the term "developmental beta" to describe beta-reading that has the same goals as developmental editing. Loosely, this means any editing help that tries to make a story more enjoyable _as_ a story. It’s a very big umbrella. The beta helps the writer see the untapped potential within a story, making it more of what the writer wants it to be. While developmental beta usually involves some spelling and grammar corrections and other technical help, that is not the main goal of this type of beta.

Here are some of the ways I've helped writers to shape their stories in the past, all of which I plan to discuss here:

  * Making sure characters are consistent and their motivations make sense
  * Developing an ending that fits the beginning
  * Pointing out open questions that readers will want to see answered
  * Identifying cliches and crafting fresh ways to replace them
  * Cautioning elements that may be perceived as !fail
  * Toning down over-description and enhancing under-description
  * Expressing my critiques kindly and without duress, and
  * Knowing when to stop



For what it's worth, after a decade as a self-taught beta I took a short course for professionals in developmental editing. It turned out that the things I'd learned from beta-reading fanfic were pretty relevant to the pro level. While I will frame my descriptions in fanfic terms, and explain them by my own perceptions and experiences, the best practices that I’ll share are generally congruent with the principles of developmental editing.

One reason I decided to start this series of tips and stories was to share this type of work more widely. I find that while I’m far from the only developmental beta out there, the writer/beta collaboration is largely hidden from readers and writers who see the work from the outside. Even if a writer would like to receive critique in this style, it can take persistence and luck to find a beta who works in this manner. I hope these posts will shed some light on the process. Perhaps they can help bring together more developmental betas and the writers who love them.


End file.
